


Sticks & Stones [Words of the Heart]

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Careful what you say, Gen, Poetry, Words hurt - often more than we realize, you never know what your words will do to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	Sticks & Stones [Words of the Heart]

Words are the foundation of communication.

To say,

how we feel,

or what we want.

 

Most people,

use their words to better society.

While others,

use them for hateful and destructive means.

 

**Words Hurt!**

 

They pierce your soul,

and dig deep into you.

 

Others,

they can't see.

Other's,

they'll never know.

Other's,

they don't understand.

 

It burns!

Like being stabbed,

or branded.

 

They'll talk you down,

make you feel small,

even if your the biggest of all.

 

These words that bind us...

that build us up,

and hold us back.

 

These are the words of my own,

it comes from the heart.

So all the world will know,

I've been there,

I've always known.

 

_Words that hit where it hurts most,_

_Within our hearts and souls._

 

It burns!

Oh how it always burns me.

 

I can cry,

but no one will see.

I can scream,

but no one will hear.

 

What good are the use of words,

when even we,

use them for such a vile deed?

 

_Words of the Heart._

 

Even if you call a name,

or say something that'll entertain.

Beware all those who speak with their words.

 

For to those who don't...

They'll be forever burdened,

with the pain in the other's soul.

 

**Words,**

they stab,

they burn,

they dig,

and claw.

 

**Words,**

trap,

bind,

downsize,

if not used right.

 

_These are the words of my heart._

 

May these words,

not drag you down,

but build you up,

so all will know...

 

**_sometimes its your words that matter the most._ **


End file.
